


Per Chants

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [23]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Use some ritualistic words. Mystical summoning? Wedding? Religious moment? Prayer to the Flying Spaghetti Monster?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Use some ritualistic words. Mystical summoning? Wedding? Religious moment? Prayer to the Flying Spaghetti Monster?

"I command you. Hain Lon Hilay Sabaoth Helim Radisha… Ledieha Adonai Jehova Jah Tetragrammaton Sadai… Mesias," Nix leaned down and lit a candle, "El Elohim… Elohi Elohei Sabaoth Elion Sadai… Ehyeh Asher… Ehyeh Adonai… Jah Sadai… Tetragrammaton Sadai… Aigoso O Theos Ischiros Athanaton… Agla Amen…!" 

Lucy stood in the doorway, a sceptical frown on her face. Power Girl walked by and glanced curiously over her shoulder, "What's up?" 

"Abigail's got a date and Nix is giving her some, er, good fortune?" 

"What on earth for?" 

Lucy shrugged, "She's not confident around guys?" 

"Oh just tickle their balls, guys love that." 


End file.
